The invention relates to filters, and more particularly a run-safe filter system for confirming installation of a qualified filter element.
In a filter system having a filter element in a housing, it is desired to ensure that a qualified filter element is in fact installed in the housing. This assures proper filter function and performance.
The present invention arose during continuing development efforts in the above technology.